


Missing Pieces

by Jyou_no_Sonoko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Also this is maybe my favourite vocal performance I've done so there's that, Dialogue-Only, Please enjoy my usual leaping about of mood, There are some things Lilith really does not enjoy dredging up, amidst prevailing melancholy, but Mary can never know when she's hit upon one of these things, domestic Marith, marith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko
Summary: One evening, as the First Witch sprawls before the hearth, Mary questions her about a specific scar, one which matches none of her own.Dialogue and audio link included.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Missing Pieces

[ **Audio performance** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iJn2sSizixggARJHUEQ_Rv3Ju-24oDsr/view?usp=sharing)

**Mary** : Lilith, what's that little scar from?

 **Lilith** : Scar?

 **Mary:** Under your ribcage, on the left.

 **Lilith** : Oh... it's nothing. Just a... altercation.

 **Mary** : What sort of altercation? You don't have a single other scar that I've been able to find.

 **Lilith** : What about this one?

 **Mary** : That doesn't count, it's mine.

 **Lilith** : What was it from?

 **Mary** : I... don't want to talk about it.

 **Lilith** : And yet you expect me to reveal my own tales of scarring.

 **Mary** : All right, fine. When I was very young--

 **Lilith** : How young?

 **Mary** : Five or six years old, I think.

 **Lilith** : Ah, the tiniest Mary.

 **Mary** : Very tiny, very skinny, with a great deal of hair.

 **Lilith** : Did you already wear glasses?

 **Mary** : Ah. So... that would be relevant to my story.

 **Lilith** : I'm all ears.

 **Mary** : No, you're all eyes and eye-teeth, stop that.

 **Lilith** : I'm not doing anything.

 **Mary** : You look like you're planning to pounce on me.

 **Lilith** : I'm impatient.

 **Mary** : You're making me feel cold. Put your robe on or something.

 **Lilith** : The fire is fine.

 **Mary** : Fine.

 **Lilith** : Yes. And you're blushing.

 **Mary** : That's the fire.

 **Lilith** : I see.

 **Mary** : Anyway. I went to my father's office. I was taken there, so that he could watch me for the afternoon. And I saw him at the end of the hallway, so I broke free of my mother's hand and raced off to greet him.

 **Lilith** : This would seem to be heading for catastrophe.

 **Mary** : You're not wrong. You see, the trouble was, my vision really wasn't what it should be, even then, and... I didn't realise, until it was too late, that the hallway he was standing in--

 **Lilith** : Was on the other side of glass.

 **Mary:** ...Yes.

 **Lilith** : My my.

 **Mary** : I was... very badly cut up.

 **Lilith** : And yet there's precious little sign of it.

 **Mary** : It's mostly on my head, hidden by my hair. I rather rammed into it, you see. It's why my crown's so uneven in places. The one on my forehead was especially deep, but the rest have vanished well enough. The healing power of youth, I suppose.

 **Lilith** : That is quite the tale of woe.

 **Mary** : Not my proudest moment, to be sure.

 **Lilith** : ...

 **Mary** : Now it's your turn.

 **Lilith** : Does it have to be?

 **Mary** : I suppose not, so long as you don't mind me emptying this glass of water over your nice warm skin.

 **Lilith** : _Mary Wardwell_ , when on earth did you become so demonic?

 **Mary** : You have told me an awful lot of stories, I must have been influenced somehow.

 **Lilith** : Mortals are so very impressionable.

 **Mary** : We are. Now... your scar?

 **Lilith** : You'll not like this one. It's nowhere near as cute as yours.

 **Mary** : I wouldn't expect as much, given your reticence.

 **Lilith** : …

 **Lilith** : Give me your hand.

 **Mary** : All... right?

 **Lilith** : Here. Feel this. Do you notice anything?

 **Mary** : …

 **Lilith** : Press harder.

 **Mary** : _Oh_. Your floating rib.

 **Lilith** : Yes.

 **Mary** : How did it... how did you lose it? I... can't imagine you having an operation.

 **Lilith** : No, I've never been to a hospital. Well. Not as a patient, anyway.

 **Mary** : Not as a patient?

 **Lilith** : Another day, perhaps... but. It was what you might call an operation. Self-performed.

 **Mary** : I don't understand.

 **Lilith** : There's not much to understand.

 **Mary** : How could you self-perform an operation? The pain would be... unimaginable. Even if you _could_ stay awake for it.

 **Lilith** : …

 **Lilith** : It was. I... nearly blacked out. But there wasn't really any other way of doing it.

 **Mary** : Any other... Lilith, what did you... _how_?

 **Lilith** : An incision, by a ceremonial dagger.

 **Mary** : Oh my God...

 **Lilith** : …

 **Mary** : Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't--

 **Lilith** : It's fine. Really.

 **Mary** : I'm trying to stop.

 **Lilith** : I know, it's... don't worry about it.

 **Mary** : I'm sorry.

 **Lilith** : Regardless, I... slit myself open and... removed it. With force.

 **Mary** : You _what_? You can't tell me that you--

 **Mary** : …

 **Lilith** : Mary, breathe. You asked me, but we don't have to talk about it any further. I truly do not mind.

 **Mary** : No... no, I want to know.

 **Lilith** : …

 **Mary** : You... reached your own hand... into your...

 **Lilith** : My chest cavity. Yes.

 **Mary** : And just...

 **Mary** : …

 **Mary** : Just tore it out?

 **Lilith** : You look as though you're going to faint.

 **Mary** : I won't.

 **Lilith** : Stop imagining the feeling of it. I can see that's what you're doing.

 **Mary** : You're right. I'll try not to. But... how did you... keep going after that? Surely the blood loss would...

 **Lilith** : You forget, my dear, I am not just a witch, but the very First. I have ways of containing my own bleeding. At least to a point. And I spent some hours recovering afterwards.

 **Mary** : _Hours_?

 **Lilith** : True I would not have minded longer. But... it was a turbulent time.

 **Mary** : So why would you do it? Why would you put yourself through something so violent and dangerous?

 **Lilith** : ...Magic. A spell.

 **Mary** : What sort of spell would require that of you! From what I've learnt of witchcraft... the use of bones... Lilith, nothing good could have come of that!

 **Lilith** : You're right. Nothing good did come of it.

 **Mary** : …

 **Mary** : Are you--

 **Lilith** : It's just the heat, my eyes are drying out.

 **Mary** : Lilith.

 **Lilith** : All right, yes I am. But no, I won't be telling you what I did.

 **Mary** : I told you about mine.

 **Lilith** : And I told you how I got the scar. Our exchange goes no further than that.

 **Mary** : But I want to know.

 **Lilith** : No. You really don't. And even if you did, I would still refuse.

 **Mary** : …

 **Mary** : I hate when you do this.

 **Lilith** : I'm sorry. But there are some things that cause me too much shame to discuss. And I would ask you to respect that.

 **Mary** : Did... anybody die? As a result of this spell?

 **Lilith** : No.

 **Mary** : Can you... tell me at least what drove you to it?

 **Lilith** : …

 **Lilith** : I suppose. Yes.

 **Mary** : …

 **Lilith** : Grief. I believe.

 **Mary** : Oh.

 **Lilith** : Yes. You know what I mean.

 **Mary** : Lilith, I'm sorry.

 **Lilith** : As am I, Mary. But it's... it's done and gone.

 **Mary** : But you've still got that scar. And that... missing piece.

 **Lilith** : We both do.

 **Mary** : I'm so sorry.

 **Lilith** : …

 **Lilith** : Give me your hand again.

 **Mary** : Of course.

 **Lilith** : …

 **Lilith** : I've still got it. I... took it back.

 **Mary** : Your rib?

 **Lilith** : Yes. It's... somewhere safe. I put it somewhere safe. With... a guardian.

 **Mary** : A guardian?

 **Lilith** : Somebody I trust with my... missing pieces.


End file.
